


The first time

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knot in her stomach was completely irrational. Even thinking that though didn't bring any sense of relief to the young woman as she stood there looking for any flaw in her outfit. There weren't any of course. She was the Lydia Martin, everything was perfect. Everything would be perfect. She had sex before. Lots of sex in fact. With many different partners so why was tonight any different than all of those? A pair of sparkling green eyes came forward in her thoughts to remind her that while yes she was experienced none of those inexperienced children weren't him. Maybe that was the point. They had gone to dinners and other adventures. They even came close a few times to doing it but he constantly pulled away at the last second. Something about wanting it to be perfect. How she deserved that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at smut so please excuse that?

The knot in her stomach was completely irrational. Even thinking that though didn't bring any sense of relief to the young woman as she stood there looking for any flaw in her outfit. There weren't any of course. She was the Lydia Martin, everything was perfect. Everything would be perfect. She had sex before. Lots of sex in fact. With many different partners so why was tonight any different than all of those? A pair of sparkling green eyes came forward in her thoughts to remind her that while yes she was experienced none of those inexperienced children weren't him. Maybe that was the point. They had gone to dinners and other adventures. They even came close a few times to doing it but he constantly pulled away at the last second. Something about wanting it to be perfect. How she deserved that much. 

She did end up finding out the truth though. How Jennifer was the first woman since Kate. How he was terrified that he wasn't going to live up to her expectations. It was a silly notion. While they never had gone that far she had felt him, and she was more than sure he would blow her mind away. Even if she had to take matters into her own hands, both literally and figuratively, to get him to agree to this. He was quite willing when she swore she would never let him know pleasure until he did, and with the things she knew how to do well...it wasn't such a hard choice for him to make after all.

If she hadn't been listening for him she would have missed the sharp intake of breath behind her alerting her to his presence and that she had been right in her selection of bra and panties to wear. "You know thinking back I was probably stupid for even thinking you'd be wearing more than...," his pause in words had her turning around to see his hands gesturing in what looked like a way that was meant to say whatever was on his mind. 

She laughed lightly as she took the small steps to close the distance between them and slid her arms around his neck, "Honestly thinking I'd be more dressed would be like me expecting you to come over in just your boxers. You really ought to know me better by now."

"Or maybe I prefer being surprised," his hands moved quickly to grab a hold of her ass and squeezing although his face stayed void of any reaction. She let out a little startled gasp. He had never been that forward with her before but she supposed knowing he was about to finally have sex would make a man more willing to do things he usually wouldn't. 

Moving her hands to push gently on his chest she shook her head, "Not until you're undressed. I want to see my prize for waiting so long."

Her words barely left her lips before she was facing a shirtless werewolf. The wait was well worth it seeing the expanse of chest before her. The rippling muscles. The trail that led down into his jeans. She licked her lips as she already began imagining what she could do to him. 

He didn't pause as he reached down and lifted her into the air pulling a small laughter from her before she wrapped her legs around his hips enjoying the advantage the position gave her as she ducked her head down to land a searing kiss upon his lips. She held onto it for a moment as he responded with equal heat, only ending it when she found herself on her mattress looking up at him with some surprise filling her, "I don't know where to begin." He admitted a little sheepishly and had her sitting up to reach out hooking her fingers in his belt loops pulling him to her, "Wherever feels the most natural." She whispered softly barely getting the words out before he pushed her back and leaned over her kissing down her neck stealing her breath away from her as he began suckling on a piece of her skin at the nook of her neck and shoulder.

"Pants. Off." She managed knowing her voice was betraying her but it wasn't as if it was some big secret that she was turned on. She was more than aware of the fact that he could smell her arousal as it was. At one time she may have been embarrassed by it, but she grew out of it. It made their relationship easier for him to tell. 

"Why does it not surprise me that you're just as demanding in bed?" He asked as he broke away to work his jeans off leaving him only in his boxers. A smirk came to her lips as she noticed just how hard he was. It made him chuckle that her eyes were glued there, "What you thought I wouldn't be interested?" Leaning back down he covered her body with his, kissing along her neck, "I mean I'd be crazy if I wasn't this hard when my gorgeous girlfriend is just laying out like this begging for me to take her. That's what you want isn't it?"

She hated the fact that he reduced her to barely human sounds. But she could hardly blame herself as he dug his fingers into the skin of her hips and pulled her flush against him before grinding his hardness against her heat. The whimper that left her was soft but she could hardly focus when all her thoughts were on how much more she could take. Luckily she wasn't forced to ask as he released her so he could hook his fingers into her panties and pulled down leaving her bare to his gaze except her chest but she was sure that wouldn't last much longer. For a moment he sat there taking her in. If it had been any other guy she would have hated it but as it was she knew he was completely in awe with the look on his face. "See something you like?" She hardly managed as she propped herself up on her elbows.

He shook his head whilst chuckling, "Oh I see plenty that I like." he admitted and even she heard the growl beneath his words that sent a rush through out her. There was something so incredibly sexy about that growl. "The question isn't that. It's where am I even going to begin but I have a very good idea about that."

He hardly gave her a moment before he leaned down forcing her legs to wrap around his shoulder with ease before he kissed the inside of both legs gently but all softness left once he delved into her wet folds. The moment his tongue began small kitten like strokes over her lips she was sure she wouldn't last to long but then again she was sure that was the entire point. He wouldn't want her to last to long. With each stroke he became bolder trying to drag out louder moans each time. He didn't rush instead he focused on her. On her pleasure. He finally gave her some relief when he slid his finger into her and began mercilessly fucking her with it. Her hand tightened in his hair as she tried to ground herself in some way but he was honestly to much. "Derek," she tried to have some composure just saying his name but it came out more like a moan than a prayer. He seemed to understand what she meant by it though because his efforts only increased until the tightening in her stomach let go. She left the rush of fluids release as she laid back onto the mattress breathing heavily expecting him to do the same. 

Instead he worked on cleaning her up. Every last bit until he laid beside her his arms wrapped around her waist, "We can just lay here. There's no rush for anything more than that." He assured her placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. She had no doubt he meant what he said, he wouldn't push her for more than she was prepared to give. Except she was the one that wanted all of this. He was happy waiting.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied his face. He seemed completely at ease laying there. His chest raising and falling, his nose only slightly flaring with each breath. His eyes shut. Everything screamed that he was on his own post orgasm high without ever getting off. Go figure she'd get the guy who was happy just pleasing her. "What if I'm not done?" She asked and the moments the words slipped from her his eyes popped open looking over at her.

"Don't feel like you have to, Lydia. I honestly am happy just like this. I don't need the favor returned or anythi-," she shut him up with a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back with her eyebrows arched.

"This isn't about returning the favor. You have your own hands to do that. I have a very high sex drive and I need more than one orgasm to be fully sedated for a little while. Now is that going to be with you or do I have to get my toys out?" 

He seemed to mule it over for a moment before getting up and going to his jeans she was sure he was going to leave her but once she saw the shiny piece of foil in his hands she knew she had been wrong, "As much as I want a family someday. Someday isn't today." He paused reaching down to stroke her hair with a gentle smile before pressing another kiss to her forehead before stepping away to remove his boxers and place the condom on only then did he allow himself to scoop her into his arms and attack her mouth with his. 

She slid her arms back around his neck just allowing herself to enjoy feeling every bit of him against her until he finally lined himself up and began slowly sliding all the way into her. A gush of breath escaped her and she had to force herself to relax. It had been to long and even then no other guy she'd been with quite matched his size. Finally he was all the way in and paused giving them both a moment to get use to it before he began slowly thrusting into her. The gentleness was almost to sensual for her causing her back to already arch up into him and breathless moans to be stolen from her lips, but the pace didn't stay for long. Soon he picked up his efforts slamming into her without pause but not hard enough to hurt her. He made sure to be careful of that. With her already being sensitive it wasn't to much longer that she was able to hold on before digging her nails into his back as she barely whimpered his name.

"Just a lit-," his hips began to stutter before he finally stilled hardly moving himself in time to avoid collapsing fully ontop of her with a groan. "I think I'm getting old." he managed as he rolled onto his back to slid the condom off and disposing of it in her nearby wastebasket. "It might take a few tries before I'll be able to keep up with your high sex drive."

"You're not that old," shifting to lay on her side so that she could wrap her arms around his torso as she rested her head on his chest. "Besides I've always had a thing for older men."

"Oh so this could have been any guy then?" He asked though his tone was light and playful causing her to laugh, "I'm glad you just so happened to settle on me then."

"Oh sweetheart, this wasn't settling. I've settled before and this is far from it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to send a prompt in you can find my tumblr at beautifulintelligentandimmune


End file.
